heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Accidents/Gallery
Gallery Images S2E010620.jpg|The TMNTs accidentally spilling the mutagen containers during battle with Kraang on ship. Hercules getting in trouble.png|Hercules accidentally destroying the marketplace, leaving him branded as a menace to the angry townsfolk. Shero and Cemil accidentally caused Pirta's death.png|Shero and Blacky accidentally caused Princess' death Moses_accidentally_pushes_the_guard_to_his_death.jpg|Moses accidentally pushes the slavemaster off the scaffolding and the man falls to his demise. Twilight_too_late_S1E20.png|Twilight accidentally lets it slip that Spike has a crush on Rarity. 250px-After_a_Fire_Breaks_Out_in_the_Simpson_Home.png|Homer Simpson accidentally sets fire in the living room. Sebastian_and_his_big_mouth.jpg|Sebastian accidentally lets it slip that Ariel is in love with a human, to Triton's fury. The Polies are miserable for their accident on Telly..PNG|The Polies had an accident on Tubey, which it was due that they missed the best doggone show in the world. Flint Lockwood all covered in confetti.PNG|Flint Lockwood having confetti all over his body from his accident of the confetti explosion. Secret_Team_071.png|Pearl and Amethyst accidentally pop the Gem Shards off the Crystal Temple. File:ChannelChasersPt1-574.jpg|Timmy Turner accidentally fires the rocket launcher that he got from the TV universe which blows the roof off from his house. Frylock Meatwad shocked.png|Frylock and Meatwad shocked after the former accidentally causes the levitating car to crash on the roof of Carl's house by removing the latter's "super brain". File:219-87.jpg|Trunks accidentally breaks the Piccolo stone statue that was spat upon by Dabura. Mickey accidents.png|Mickey accidentally pushes Laurie into the mitten which contains a lot of bullet ants. Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure129.png|Thomas accidentally derailing Gordon's express coaches when the signal turns red and they collide with Emily. Mulan accidentally setting the Matchmaker's dress ablaze.jpg|Mulan accidentally setting the Matchmaker's dress on fire. Djana'D's accident.jpg|Djana'D accidentally kills Breckinridge during a live fire exercise and Johnny Rico getting flogged. Garfield_busted.jpg|Garfield accidentally wrecks Jon's home office and Jon shuts him out. 321335-mr-bean.jpg|Mr. Bean accidentally headbutting the Queen (mistaking her for an imposter). Barney bruise his tail.PNG|Barney having slipped on a toy ambulance and hurt his tail. TheWigglesMovie959.png|The Wiggles accidentally getting their hair all frozen, after getting blown away from Brrrrrr Street. Bear tells Ojo that accidents can happen..PNG|Ojo is sad that she missed the toilet, when Bear tells her that accidents happen. Rex_after_bitting_Arthur_Hoggett.jpg|Rex having accidentally bite Arthur Hoggett in the hand who was trying to breaking him and Fly from fighting, which causes him to be chained in his dog house. Ok K.O Let’s be Heroes - Dendy Meets T.K.O-0|Dendy accidentally unleashes T.K.O., who mercilessly goes on a rampage in her laboratory. A Victim Of Gravity3.png|The man on the Schoolhouse Rock! song "A Victim of Gravity" accidentally tripped over a football. File:Together_Alone_302.png|Steven and Connie accidentally fuse into Stevonnie at the ball for the Gems. Scooby and Shaggy's accident.jpg|Scooby and Shaggy accidentally ruined the demon snack when he got scared of his Dragon boots. Bumblebee-accidentally-plugged.jpg|Bumblebee accidentally put his finger in the power outlet, which cause Seven Sector and the Decepticons, Shatter and Dropkick to locate him. Alvin's_concert_accident.jpg|Alvin accidentally causes a huge billboard cutout of himself to come loose and slam right into Dave, sending him flying across the stage and badly injured. Flik's big accident.jpg|Flik watches in horror as every single piece of food falls off the offering stone and into the creek, after his harvester knocked it over. Did I do that?.png|Steve Urkel always causes accidents everytime and he always says, "Did I do that?". Steve burns down diner.png|Steve Urkel accidentally burns down Leroy's diner. Videos Meatwad's Brain Power Aqua Teen Hunger Adult Swim|Frylock accidentally causes the levitating car to crash on the roof of Carl's house by removing Meatwad's "super brain". Meet the Parents (7 10) Movie CLIP - Up In Flames (2000) HD|Greg Focker accidentally setting the wedding gazebo on fire. Regular Show Extreme Training Montage! Cartoon Network|Mordecai and Rigby accidentally cause Pops to suddenly perform his training at an increasingly fast rate. 10) Movie CLIP - I Done a Bad Thing (1992) HD|Lennie Small accidentally kills Curley's wife. File:The Mistake (Ending Clip) Steven Universe (Season 5) - Together Alone|Steven and Connie accidentally fuse into Stevonnie at the ball for the Gems. Alvin and the Chipmunks The Squeakquel "Be Careful" Clip Fox Family Entertainment|Alvin accidentally causing a huge self-cutout to plow into Dave and send him flying across the stage and he lands in a shatter of sparks, badly injured. MLP FiM Yona and Sandbar 2 (Season 9 Episode 7 Clip)|Yona accidentally ruining the School of Friendship's Amity Ball. Category:Galleries